Axel
Axel is a character in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the Japanese version of the game, and Grant George in the English version. The original romanization of his name is Akutare. The name of Axel's band, however, is Akutare according to the North American localization. Whenever Axel is summoned into battle via Cell Phone (and occasionally in stages where he is the boss or part of the storyline) the background music changes to his theme, a song called "White Tiger." Story A demon who prides himself over once being popular, Axel was once a famous demon action hero and rock star known by many as the Dark Hero, a mastermind of evil. Unfortunately, his popularity began to decline, leading to his situation in Disgaea 2 Axel Mode In his journey to regain his popularity, Axel is first offered 2 jobs from the Television Network: One is to have the lead role in a Evil Rangers Show, the other is to be the host for a Travel Show. Deciding on taking the Ranger show, he shows up and defeats the Evil Rangers (actually several monsters), and Evil Pink joins. The job eventually goes bust when several Cu Sith Monsters wreck the set. Axel would later get involved with the production of Makai Wars, the movie, where he is simply the stunt man. He attempts to take the main character spot, only to end up fighting against an A-list Actress, who then joins the party. The chapter ends with a fight against Asagi, and the Director of the movie has to go chat with his sponsors, delaying the movie yet again. Axel later shows up at a dinner theater at the Oriental Hotel, and learns that everyone on stage gets cooked alive and served up. Axel, however, still thinks it's an audition, and ends up fighting through the hungry horde of demons. Main Hero B, an angel with a Masochistic streak, ends up joining, and Axel ends up beating up everyone else, leaving nobody left. Actress and Pink then beat him up. The final chapter deals with Axel visiting an Orphanage. While there (and having to fight some of the residents), the land brokers show up, wanting to tear the place down to construct a new Overlord's Castle. To assure this, the Land Broker hires Laharl, Flonne, Mid-Boss, Gordon, Prism Red and Marjoly. Axel ends up winning the fight, and rescues his younger brother, Axial, who had been captured by the broker's minions after running away in chapter 3. Finally deciding on the Veldime Travel Show, Axel leaves everything in Axial's care, and heads off. After the credits, we learn that one year later, Actress, Main Hero B and Pink starred in Makai Wars 2, skipping the first one and going straight for the sequel, making them far more famous than Axel was. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Despite being a reporter for the Veldime Travel Show, renamed Tripping with Axel, Axel attempts to add action scenes to the show, much to the director's dismay. However, after being defeated by Adell, he is proclaimed dead. Both he and the director spend half the game trying to prove that he is alive and can become popular once again. After he reveals Overlord Zenon's existence following the coliseum tournament's end, he is given a job as a newscaster on Usagi-san and Pleinair's news program. However, his director claims he lost the "soul of the Dark Hero" during his brief stint as a newscaster, doing things that could be considered honorable, such as holding charity concerts. He realizes this at the last moment, and holds off the multitude of Overlords from other dimensions seeking to defeat Overlord Zenon while Adell and his group fight Overlord Zenon. He claims that Overlord Zenon was all a hoax after Overlord Zenon is defeated, and shortly becomes very popular again, although he is supposedly punished for it according to the news program. Personal Life Axel is unlike the other main characters in Disgaea since he is from a different Netherworld entirely. There, he lives in a house that's not unlike a traditional old style Japanese home with his Mother, his multiple younger siblings and the family's pet Catsaber. The reason he needs to be famous is so he can help provide for his family due to the poor state they live in. Gameplay Style Like Adell, Axel has high stats and aptitudes in the Attack and Speed categories. Much like Adell, Axel is often associated with Fist Weapons. His Unique Specials are Shocking Soul, My Heart Shakes and Love Dynamite. Other Appearences Axel appears in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. In it, he shows up at the Evil Academy Theater, acting out a "One-Man-Show" featuring a character called "The Dark Detective". He is then interrupted by Mao and the group. Axel is confused as to why Mao and the rest have never heard of him before. He then explains that his Popularity and Stardom were stolen from him by the Legendary Overlord (which he assumes is Mao) however Mao and rest the think that he never had it to begin with. Master Big Star then retorts by saying that Axel could never be a star as he has no grace, leading to the battle. Afterwards, Axel tries to play it cool by saying he knew Mao wasn't the Legendary Overlord all along and that he was testing Mao to see if he was worth enough to join Axel on his hunt for the Legendary Overlord. During the battle, his Theme Song "White Tiger" plays in the background and can later be purchased from the Music Shop in the Item World. Axel can also be encountered and fought by finding a special room in the Item World. Finding this room can (essentially) allow you to unlock White Tiger earlier in the game. Finding Axel's room also unlocks the "Axel's Rose" trophy if you have the latest software update for the game. Trivia Category:Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Player Characters Category:Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Player Characters